big_nate_commentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Power of JimNat Part 3
Disclaimers If you didn't read the first 2 parts read them and come back Part 1 - https://big-nate-comments.wikia.com/wiki/The_power_of_Jimnat Part 2 - https://big-nate-comments.wikia.com/wiki/The_power_of_Jimnat This story is NOT PART of the Joe Moraliste franchise. It is also not related to the "Man in the off-topic poll." Anyways enjoy. Created on December 15 2018 Finished on January 24 2019 Author - Swasimcool Chapter 17 An army approached. "Time for a war to end," said Commander Video "Say where's JimNat," said cmj "He's preparing for his big plan," said Lord of the Cows. "BOOOOOO," said a crowd of people. "Go away," said some people in the crowd. JimNat's army had controlled a part of BigNate city. "Lets call JimNat," said cmj. "Ok," said Lord of the Cows. Lord of the cows opened her phone and typed JimNat's phone number "BEEP BEEP," "He's not answering," said Lord of the Cows. Chapter 18 "BigNate city is taken over, We don't know why but many citizens are in there. The police have tried to get in but they have failed, Stay-" "SonicMario!" said Jax. "I don't like getting reminded that we failed to save the city," said SonicMario in an annoyed voice. "True," said Jax. "I don't either," said CoreBot. "And," said Jax "We have to save it," said CoreBot. "WHAT," shouted Jax and SonicMario at the same time. "They're army has so many troops," said Jax 'And cows," added SonicMario. "Cows...," said Jax "Peanuts is waiting in the spaceship," Corebot said. Chapter 19 The ship hovered over the grey city. BigNate City had been in ruins and was in the search for leaders. Suddenly black lightning flew past the ship There was a man in the lightning. "What is that," said Jax. Sonic Mario sped out of the ship and pounced on the man. Black and Blue lightning was everywhere. SonicMario and the man were fighting. "Ugh," said SonicMario. Suddenly they both sped in to the ship. The man stood on top of a defeated SonicMario "Ugh," groaned SonicMario again. "I AM CMJ AND DON'T COME TO SAVE YOUR CITY," said CMJ, "LET IT FALL." ' "Never," said CoreBot Angrily '"Then Die," said CMJ CMJ then threw SonicMario off the ship. "NOO," said Jax. CMJ jumped off the ship. Chapter 20 CoreBot as quickly as he could flew under the falling SonicMario and caught him. "There he is," said CoreBot. "Ugh," said SonicMario. "Are you alright," said Peanuts and Jax worriedly. They finally reached the place where the bad guys were. Soldiers and Cow Men were everywhere. "Hmm they show be here now...," said CoreBot. Suddenly in the distance, airplanes approached in the distance. "What the," said Peanuts. "Backup," said CoreBot. The planes flew past the ships and landed on the soldiers and Cow Men and soldiers marched out of them. Then there was a big mosh pit. Chapter 21 Sonic Mario and Jax jumped out of the ship and on to the battlefield. Peanuts and CoreBot went to the middle of the battle where a contraption layed. SonicMario saw CMJ again. "COME BACK FOR MORE I SEE," said CMJ. "SonicMario sped at him and started the fight." Black and blue lightning was around the city. "ARGH," growled CMJ On the battle field another battle was happening. A member of JimNat's team was fighting Jax. The member was the Lord of the Cows. Jax ran at the Lord and started punching her. "Hey cut that out," the Lord said. In the middle of the battlefield was JimNat and TrapperClicker "HA HA HA HA," said JimNat. Behind them was Peanuts and CoreBot. "Time to end this," said Peanuts. Chapter 22 "Hmph," said JimNat, "Well It seems your too late." TrapperClicker turned around. "Recognize this guy," said JimNat. "COMMANDER VIDEO," said Peanuts. "Commander video is dead," said JimNat laughing and smiling. "Arghh," said Peanuts as she charged at JimNat. JimNat pushed Peanuts away and pressed a green button next to him. "Hacking systems," said the computer, "100% complete." Then on the computer showed a leaderboard ranking the most comments per city. Big Nate City was slowly gaining comments and was rising to the top. "I want to help this city," said JimNat, "This city is dead." Peanuts and CoreBot charged at them and the battle began. Chapter 23 Around the city black and blue lightning was everywhere. SonicMario finally caught up to CMJ and punched him in the face. CMJ fell and then got back up and started running again. Suddenly a black portal appeared in front of him and CMJ went through it. "What," shouted SonicMario. Meanwhile across town Jax and the Lord of Cows were still fighting. Jax had beaten the Lord of the Cows. "Stand Down," said Jax "Never," said the Lord of the Cows. Under the Lord of the cows a portal appeared. The Lord fell into the portal and in an instant all the cow soldiers were gone. "What," said Jax surprised. Chapter 24 Jax and Corebot were still fighting against JimNat and Trapper Clicker. The machine still was going on and soon Big Nate City was at the top. "Ha Ha," said JimNat, "what are you fighting for? I've already won. This city is reborn once again. I'll be the leader. Then the machine started to break. Black lighting and portals were everywhere. The battlefield started to explode. Lighting struck JimNat, knocking him off the side of the tower. Some stuck at TrapperClicker. Blue lightning flew past them. SonicMario was running around the machine to stop it from exploding. And suddenly there was a flash of light... To Be Continued in Superfoxtrot: Reborn After Credits Scene #1 Somewhere in deep space a figure sat. "The event to create the Multiverse Bang has finally happened, my lord," said another. "Hero's like Nate, Martysays, The Godfrey Empire, and Joe Moraliste, are now here because of you," said the man. The figure chuckled. "The world will never be the same," the figure said. After Credits Scene #2 January 7th 1991. Light flashed again. A boy was running. The light had almost caught up to him. "AHH," screamed the boy. Category:Stories Category:Short Stories